Deseos de amor eterno
by RebecaBane
Summary: Magnus lleva varios días estando mal cuando llega del trabajo,a Alec le molesta que le evite y termina por discutir con él preguntándole porque hace eso.


Hi, bitches 33

**Este fic va dedicado a mi querido Alec** . Lo hice por la noche a las 4 de la mañana, no es de algo muy allá pero me gustaría que alguien lo leyera, ya que a fin terminé uno de los fics Malec que tengo xD

Seguramente sea un poco WTF! en algunas partes, pero entenderlo, estaba más dormida que despierta - Se obligó a terminarlo, antes de irse quería subir algo de Malec :'D

Bueno os dejo esto aquí y a ver que tal

* * *

Se abrió la puerta del baño, salió una gran cantidad de vaho por la puerta y detrás de todo se veía al muchacho salir con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y revolviéndose el pelo con la mano derecha.

-Me gusta tu champú de sándalo, Magnus – Dijo Alec acercándose a Magnus que estaba justamente en el sillón mirándole fijamente.

-Ya somos dos –Sonrió Magnus.

Casi llegando a donde estaba este, Alec se paró delante suya, aún revolviéndose el pelo negro brillante que se le quedaba después de la ducha. Cuando el brujo tuvo oportunidad tiro de la mano que tenía Alec apoyada en la cintura y le acercó a él, dándole así un beso. Se separó relamiéndose y se levantó hacía la habitación.

Alec aún no se acostumbró a esos momentos en que le pillaba desprevenido, pero le gustaba, ya que era Magnus quien lo hacía.

-No me pilles desprevenido, siempre haces lo mismo – Sus mejillas cogieron color al recordar lo que había vuelto hacer y siguió a Magnus hacia la habitación.

-El beso de buenos días nunca debe faltar- Dijo Magnus poniéndose la camiseta y dándose la vuelta al ver al muchacho entrar.

-Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré yo- Contestó Alec sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿En serio?

-Si

Ronroneando se fue acercándosele al muchacho así haciéndole retroceder y chocar con el armario que tenía detrás, el brujo se apoyó en la puerta y se acercó a su cara.

-Si no tuviera prisa, ahora mismo no sé que te haría, luego continuaremos esta conversación, cazador de sombras.

Este asintió y fue hacia la cama del brujo sentándose con la cabeza agachada , estaba un poco decepcionado. El brujo se dio cuenta y dio la vuelta así delante de él le cogió de la barbilla y la levanto para que le mirara.

-Vístete que cogerás un resfriado y no quiero que cuando venga te vea en el suelo tirado con fiebre. Quiero tenerte de un pedazo para poder seguir con nuestra conversación.

-Si…

Pasaban muy poco tiempo solos y él se iría a una misión en menos de 2 días. Tardaría en volver y Magnus no podía ir con ellos porque estaba en otro trabajo que le pidió la clave, sin pensárselo antes de que se separara de él, le agarro del cuello de la camisa y le beso, llevo su mano por detrás de la nuca del brujo, haciendo el beso más profundo e intenso, Magnus tampoco era de las personas que se contenían mucho, excepto en ocasiones…El brujo le echo hacia atrás, sus manos bajaron poco a poco hasta la cintura semidesnuda del muchacho y fue quitando el pero se detuvo.

-Alec tengo que irme, me gustaría mucho quedarme pero como no vaya me matarían.

-Si, perdóname. Ve corre – Dijo Alec mientras se ponía de nuevo el nudo de la toalla.

-Vengo dentro de 6 horas o menos, intentaré venir lo antes posible – Se levantó y fue hacia el salón así desapareciendo.

Al momento bajó de la cama y se fue a vestir, cuando ya terminó llamó a izzy para ver que hacían todos. Le dijo que fuera al Taki´s iban allí a comer todos. Así hizo, se dirigió al Taki´s donde se encontró con todos y pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde ahí, cuando se quiso dar cuenta Magnus ya estaba en la casa y decidió ir corriendo hacia allí.

-CHICOS! Debo irme tengo que hacer…recados – Todos le miraron un poco extraño, estaba de libre, solo que él no se atrevía a decir que iba a donde Magnus a pasar el día allí antes de irse.

Izzy se le acerco al oído y le dijo – Ve con tu brujo sexy sexy corre.- Sonrió al comentario que le dijo y asintió.

-Hasta luego – Salió corriendo hacia la cada del brujo, llamó a la puerta pero se abrió sola cuando entro vió a Magnus tumbado en el sillón tapándose con una mano y la otra levantada.

-Siento no haber estado en casa cuando llegaste..

-No te preocupes.

Se acercó más a el, pero Magnus se levantó y empezó hacer cosas en la habitación, baño. Alec se sentó en el sillón esperando que fuera, pero no venía. No paraba de hacer cosas y "evitándole"

-¿Magnus vas a parar de hacer cosas?

-No puedo.

La contestación fue un poco borde, Se levantó del silló y bufó.

-Cuando quieras pasar tiempo conmigo después de tu trabajo de brujos me llamas – Fue a salir por la puerta cuando Magnus salió de la habitación apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo siempre quiero estar contigo, son momentos especiales para mí, pero hoy…es un poco bastante difícil y no se como reaccionar a tal cosa.

Alec paro del todo y se separó de la puerta. Sin dejar el sitio y sin mirarle se quedó callado un momento, cogió aire.

-Pero es siempre, por las mañanas estas muy bien pero cuando vienes del trabajo pareces otro, me evitas y no lo soporto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es difícil.

-Y ¿qué es esa cosa tan difícil Magnus? – Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.

-Me prohíben estar contigo, te parece eso difícil?, me prohíben tener una relación contigo, son muchas cosas, la mayoría del tiempo que estoy allí pienso en que podrá pasar, cosas peores se avecinan y no quiero perderte, Te quiero Alexander y pase lo que pase no cambiará.

Magnus dejó su sitio y se dirigió al sitio donde se encontraba Alec, se puso enfrente suya y le acarició el rostro pálido. El pelinegro le abrazó fuerte, Magnus le separó un poco para poder rozarle los labios.

El brujo alzó a Alec encima de la encimera, le envolvió en sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo mientras el beso se profundizó. La sensación de tenerlo cerca era lo mejor que había, el latido de su corazón, su aroma , el sabor de su boca, el choque de sus labios, dientes y lengua que le robaban el aliento.

Sus manos se deslizaban por la nuca del muchacho y se fundió contra él mientras sentía el suave tacto de su cabello.

Cuando pudo separarse del muchacho, le miró a los ojos, en ese instante tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Magnus – Dijo el muchacho intentando hablar mientras cogía aire – Pídeme lo que quieras..

El brujo se rió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No quiero nada, ahora lo tengo todo – contestó el brujo, aunque él sabía que no era cierto, quería pedirle el amor eterno, pero sabía que iba a ser muy difícil, solamente quería disfrutar el momento con su amante por ahora, ya pensaría en ello.

Le cogió y le llevó a la habitación, cuando se cerró la puerta solamente únicamente se escuchaban ruidos.

**FIN**

* * *

Era de esperar que acabaran así (?) Okay no...no puedo decir nada porque luego como salga el 6 libro y pase algo peor ME MUERO.

Si no habéis muerto, espero que os "haya gustado" PERO QUE SON AMORES, LOS ADORO - se quedó agusto.

Bueno, ya que me emociono xDD Subiré todos los que tengo de Malec...cuando los termine, aún tengo verano por delante asique esperarme!


End file.
